This invention relates generally to merchandise display hooks for supporting and displaying items of merchandise. More particularly, the invention relates to a merchandise display hook having a pivotable locking base. In preferred embodiments, the invention is a merchandise display hook that is mounted on and lockable to a generally vertical display support. The display hook includes a base that is pivotable between an unlocked position and a locked position. The base is configured to pivot outwardly from the display support relative to the display hook about a pivot crossbar and includes a movable latch mechanism that is operated by a magnetic key.
It is common practice for retailers to display relatively small, relatively expensive items of merchandise on display hooks mounted on a generally vertical display support, such as pegboard, slot-wall or slat-wall, bar rack, wire grid or the like. Each display hook includes a display arm, wire or rod (hereinafter collectively referred to as “display rod”) that extends outwardly away from the display support and is attached to an attachment member operable for suspending the display rod from the display support in a cantilevered fashion.
When a merchandise display hook is mounted on a type of display support commonly known as pegboard, the attachment member of the display hook passes through one or more apertures formed in the pegboard and engages a rear surface of the pegboard. Typically, the display hook is first angled upwardly relative to the plane of the pegboard so that the attachment member can be passed through the aperture(s). The display hook is then rotated downwardly relative to the plane of the pegboard so that the attachment member engages the rear surface of the pegboard. The process is essentially reversed to remove the display hook from the pegboard. In particular, the display hook is rotated upwardly relative to the plane of the pegboard so that the attachment member can be withdrawn through the aperture(s).
A display hook allows a potential purchaser to view an item of merchandise prior to purchasing the item. At the same time, the display hook permits the retailer to stock multiple items of merchandise on each of several display hooks in a limited amount of space, thereby increasing the number of items displayed on the display support, while reducing the need to repeatedly stock the items. The large number of relatively small and relatively expensive items, however, makes the merchandise an attractive target for shoplifters. A shoplifter might attempt to discretely remove only one item of merchandise at a time from the display rod of the display hook. More likely, however, a shoplifter will attempt to remove all of the items of merchandise at once by “sweeping” the items off of the free end of the display rod or by removing the entire display hook from the display support.
It is known to counter the latter shoplifting technique by locking or otherwise fixing the display hook to the display support. One conventional method of fixing a display hook to a display support requires the use of a screw or other fastener to mechanically secure the display hook to the display support. A disadvantage with such a method is that the fastener may prove difficult to remove, thereby damaging the display support and possibly rendering it unavailable for use with the same or a different display hook.
A known method of locking a display hook to a display support is to provide the display hook with a locking base. To prevent a shoplifter from removing the display hook, the locking base is positioned against the display support and locked in place, such that the display hook cannot be rotated relative to the display support to withdraw the attachment member from the aperture(s).
Locking bases configured to move between a locked position and an unlocked position by sliding along the length of the display rod are known. One disadvantage with certain locking bases that slide along the display rod is that the items of merchandise must be removed from the display rod before the locking base can be unlocked and the display hook can be removed from the display support. In this regard, the display hooks cannot be repositioned readily to provide space for new display hooks, or to reconfigure existing display hooks on the display support.
Locking bases that permit the display hook to move out of engagement with the display support by rotating the locking base parallel to the plane of the display support to one side of the display hook, e.g., sideways away from the display rod and attachment member, are also known. A problem with rotating locking bases is that the locking base must be positioned off to the side of the display rod to disengage the display hook from the display support. For a display in which multiple merchandise hooks are positioned side-by-side and stocked with merchandise, moving a locking base to the side of the display rod typically interferes with other display hooks. In this regard, rotating the locking base sideways relative to the display rod of the display hook might cause the locking base to contact merchandise on adjacent display hooks, and possibly prevent the display hook from being removed from the display support.
Accordingly, there exists an unresolved need for a merchandise display hook having an improved locking base for locking the display hook to a display support, while permitting the display hook to be removed from the display support without removing the items of merchandise displayed on the display hook. There also exists an unresolved need for a merchandise display hook having an improved locking base for locking the display hook to a display support that can be removed from the display support without the locking base interfering with an adjacent display hook.